The Long Way Home
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: When single mom Bella decides she's had enough of raising her daughter in the city, she ends up moving back to her hometown near her family. Edward, also a single parent, tries his best to ignore his new neighbor but fate may have a better plan. AH; BxE.
1. Chapter 1

1 – BPOV

Looking around my empty apartment, I knew I was doing the right thing.

I was done with Chicago.

There was nothing there for me anymore.

I had grown tired of city life and raising my daughter, Emily, on my own.

Riley's parents had moved on and I needed to do the same for my daughter's sake as well as mine.

Four years of mourning a love that never was had only served to make me older and bitter.

I needed the stability of familiarity and family around me.

So, looking towards a brighter future, I held my five year old daughter's hand and closed the door behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Future chapters are longer... so who's with me? :o)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

2 – EPOV

I got home late from work after picking up Brandon from my mom and dad's house only to find that the apartment next door had finally been rented.

I could only hope that it wasn't another group of rowdy kids.

I'm all for a party once in a while but Christ, those assholes kept Brandon awake at all hours of the night.

The poor kid had to sleep in my room half the time.

And no ten year old boy wants to sleep in the same bed as his daddy.

Good thing I haven't brought a woman home in years.

* * *

><p><strong>So the first few chapters are an introduction of sorts. The rest are much MUCH longer! <strong>

**Not sure what my posting schedule will be like, but I hope to hear your thoughts! :o)**

**Don't forget to visit the other "War" participants' stories!**

**Missy**

**xox**


	3. Chapter 3

3 – Chat

Bean26: Sorry I've been MIA. RL got hectic on me.

Lightning2002: No problem. How's the little mommy?

Bean26: She's good. We're all excited about school now. How's your little man?

Lightning2002: He's excited too. His teacher is new to the school and doesn't know him yet, LOL

Bean26: The poor woman! I can't believe you're unraveling the wrath of your offspring on her like that!

Lightning2002: Hey, we both know he's a good boy. It's not my fault he takes after his old man.

Bean26: Alright, alright, you got me there! :o) I've got to go. TTYL?

Lightning2002: OK, take care :o)

* * *

><p><strong>Here we have a little plot twist... so, are you still with me?<strong>

**Like I've said, the rest of the chapters are much longer and much more involved...**


	4. Chapter 4

4 - BPOV

I logged off of the _SingleParentCafe_ chat room and started to unpack the boxes in my bedroom.

I had unpacked Emily's room as soon as we had moved in and had managed to get a few other things settled around the house but, I had kept my own room for last.

Putting my own needs last made me feel like it always did; I felt angry and like I didn't matter.

But that little girl that slept in the next room was the most important thing in my life and I had to keep that in the back of my head as I pushed forward with our lives while keeping my true emotions in check.

Since Emily was born, I had been her mother first and foremost and hadn't done much for myself.

I worked full time, paid bills and took care of her. This was my life as a single mom.

Truthfully, it sucked!

I longed for a true family; a husband or significant other to take some of the burden off of my shoulders. Someone to come home to and talk to at night after I put Emily to bed.

I felt so lonely all of the time and, after Riley was killed, those feeling became too much to bear and I needed to come home.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as many of you guessed, Bean26 is Bella and Lightning2002 is Edward. <strong>

**It'll be a good ride, trust me! :o)**

**A huge thanks to Joey and Bobbie for looking this over and to Lisa for, well, you know ;o)**


	5. Chapter 5

5 - EPOV

If it weren't for this online chat room, I'd have no social life at all.

Being employed by your own father tends to have good and bad merits.

Good because he can't really fire me if he wants me to run the business someday day.

Bad because I'm so deeply invested in the company that between it and my son, I have no personal life.

I loved that my parents have always supported my decision to keep Brandon after his mother gave him up but, it doesn't mean that it's always been easy.

Life seemed to move at a faster pace than what I could keep up with. Before I knew it, I was a thirty year old single father of a ten year old boy.

He had never known what it would be like to have a mom and, well, it tore me up inside every day.

After all, I had always been a momma's boy myself so, my son not having that, made me feel like less of a parent.

Hence the reason I liked to chat with these moms, they always seemed to have good go-to advice.


	6. Chapter 6

6 - BPOV

I looked at my watch and gathered Emily's school bag, our lunch bags and my purse. If I were lucky, I would actually make it to work on time.

Moving and starting a new job as well as sending your only child off to kindergarten all in the same day was a lot of stress to have on my shoulders.

I was thankful though, being close to family meant that Emily would take the bus after school and get dropped off at my parent's house. My mom couldn't wait to get some Grammy time with her precious girl.

I'll never understand why grandparents seem to like their grandkids more than their own kids but, whatever. Mom had missed out a lot on her Emily time; so I vowed to let her be.

The look on Emily's face when I told her she'd be spending all her afternoons with Mom was well worth the twinge of guilt I felt at letting my mom babysit all the time.

But, like she said, she's retired and bored and misses the kids from her days of teaching.

Mom was always a great roll model, obviously, since I followed in her footsteps and became a teacher myself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, she's a teacher... hmmm... wonder what Edward does?<strong>

**Did you want another one tonight or do I wait until the morning?**


	7. Chapter 7

7 - EPOV

"Alright Buddy, we've got to go. You don't want to miss the bus on your first day," I scrambled to get Brandon all set up.

"Dad, it's not coming for another twenty minutes," Brandon whined as he put on his jacket.

"Hey, I'm just making sure you've got everything," I ruffled his hair and opened the door then followed him out and locked it behind us. "Besides, you get a new teacher today. That should be fun, right?"

"Well, I would have gotten a new one anyways, Dad," he rolled his eyes at me and threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"I know, but just...be nice, okay?" I pleaded. It's one thing to put gag dog poop on your teacher's chair when they know you and expect it, but it's another thing to freak out the new one that has no idea what she's up against.

Brandon looked up at me, a glint in his eye as he smiled, "I'm always nice, Daddy."

And, I knew I was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>See you guys in<strong>** the morning... or do we do one more?**

**You guys rock, btw! :o)**

**Don't forget to check out the other drabblers! :o)**


	8. Chapter 8

8 - BPOV

I was happy to have gotten the chance to decorate my class appropriately and get things all set up last week so that I could start fresh with these new little faces.

As the students began piling into my class, I made a mental note to look at each and every one of them carefully. I needed to make roll call and associate the names on my list with their appearance.

Between unpacking, getting the necessary school supplies for Emily, myself and my classroom, I hadn't even met any of the people in town. I hadn't lived here for eight years so, I didn't know any of these kids and chances were that I wouldn't know their parents either.

Heck, I hadn't even as much as seen any of my neighbors although, Emily did notice a little boy playing basketball in the yard.

It was nice to know that there was a family living next door and not a bunch of hooligans.

Dad had said that it was a nice neighborhood and judging from how quiet the week had been, I was already in love with our quaint little apartment.

Now, all I had to figure out was a way to get twenty-two ten year olds interested in what I had to say.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>See you guys in<strong>** the morning! :o)**


	9. Chapter 9

9 - EPOV

Oh, fuck my life! Another meeting with Dad that took away half of my morning.

Did he not understand the logistics of getting all the pipes fitted and an entire house re-plumed in a day?

When I was little, seeing my dad go off to workwas the coolest thing ever.

Later on, being his apprentice and joining the family business felt like the best experience of my life.

The life of a plumber isn't exactly exciting but, I get a thrill out of fitting everything together and having water running freely through a house without any leaks.

Someday, Cullen and Son Plumbing will be mine.

But in the mean time, I have to listen to Dad jabber on and on about quotas and end of the month...yadda yadda yadda... I didn't care, that's why we had an accountant and Rose was the mistress with the numbers.

That woman could price out a job like nobody's business and her husband Emmett, who also happened to be my best friend, was an excellent partner. The two of us worked so well together, we could have an entire house done in no time at all.

Now, if only Dad could retire and finally let me be, I'd be golden.

* * *

><p><strong>Good<strong>** morning! :o)**

**And...now we know what he does...you didn't think he'd be a doctor did you?**


	10. Chapter 10

10 - BPOV

"So, how was your first day, honey?" I unlocked the door and let her into our house.

"Oh Momma, it was fun. I have three new friends and we made A-B-C's and did some finger painting and tomorrow we'll do more and Miss Alice says I'm a natural at it. She's so nice, Momma, did you meet Miss Alice?"

I smiled at my daughter's incessant chatter. It felt nice to have her excited about school. "I'm afraid I didn't, sweetie. I had to do a few last minute changes to the syllabus on my lunch break in order to teach the right things to the little ones in my class," I smiled at her as I explained how I had spent my lunch period.

It had been a long day.

The students were nice enough. I could tell a few of them were hellions and some were on the quieter side but all in all, they seemed to be a good group.

"What's a still-bus, Mommy?" Emily asked from beside me as I hurriedly put sandwiches together for dinner.

"A syllabus is like a...schedule with things planned that mommy has to teach the kids. I'm sure Miss Alice has one too. Now, how 'bout we eat?"

We sat at the table and ate as she recalled all the things she had done during the day. I made a mental not to meet more of the other teachers the next day since the only people I had met were the principal and the history teacher. And I'd only met him because I'd gotten lost and wandered into his class thinking it was mine.

After dinner, Emily helped me do the dishes, we watched a little bit of television and I put her to bed.

By seven thirty, she was asleep and I was left alone to my own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey says this story is very relatable... I was a single mother so, yeah... I'd agree...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

11 - Chat

Bean26: Hey!

Lightning2002: Good evening, m'lady :o)

Bean26: Jeez, how gallant. How's your week going?

Lightning2002: Cut right to the chase, don't you?

Bean26: Hey, for all I know you're a 50 year old creeper with no teeth and no actual kid.

Lightning2002: LOL, touché, Bean, touché.

Bean26: See, I knew you'd understand my logic.

Lightning2002: What if I told you my age?

Bean26: Nope, don't want to know. LALALALALA.

Lightning2002: Fine, have it your way. No personal details. Hey, my son loves his teacher, btw.

Bean26: Oh, that's awesome. So, no thumb tacks on her chair yet?

Lightning2002: Nope, not even one!

Bean26: Wow, he must like her a lot.

Lightning2002: He said she was younger than the one he had last year and that he was almost as tall as her so he felt bad about making trouble.

Bean26: Lucky her! Hey, whatever works, right?

Lightning2002: For sure. What about you, you said you've been busy, what are you up to?

Bean26: If I tell you, I may have to kill you ;o)

Lightning2002: Oh, come on? I have no life, I live for these epic conversations with you.

Bean26: Epic?

Lightning2002: Yeah, see, if I knew anything about you, other than your sense of humor and that you have a daughter, we'd be having this conversation over a beer and pizza.

Bean26: Dude, I live in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, trust me, we would not be having beer and pizza.

Lightning2002: Ha! If only I could tell you where I live. Google can't even find this place. LOL.

Bean26: Pshh, how do you know I'm not a 50 year old creeper with no teeth and no actual kids?

Lightning2002: Cause you're too nice to lie to me like that and besides, I have faith. Something you should have.

Bean26: You're getting way too existential on my ass, Lightning. I gotta go to bed.

Lightning2002: Alright, alright but mark my words, I'm going to get you to trust me.

Bean26: Good night :o)

Lightning2002: G'night :o)

* * *

><p><strong>So, they don't really know anything personal about each other... y'all got that, right? :o)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

12 - EPOV

I laughed as I turned off my computer. That girl brought out the playful side in me and I didn't even know her.

She was right about trusting people online but, I couldn't help but be curious about who she was.

I mean, I had conversations with a lot of other parents, but for some reason, the stuff we talked about just seemed to flow easier. She seemed genuinely interested in our banter. She did guard herself, which I couldn't blame her for but we'd been chatting for the better part of the year and I hadn't even gotten so much as a name out of her.

That being said, I needed to follow my own advice and start to trust people in my real life. I was getting tired of spending time with anonymous people online, no matter how entertaining they were.

Looking at the clock, I sighed, it was already 10:30 p.m. and I had to get ready for bed if I was going to be up and at it by 6 a.m.

I went around the house to lock up the doors and make sure the windows were all closed.

When I got to the back, I noticed someone sitting in one of the chairs on the common patio area in the backyard.

The porch light was turned on so I could see her pretty well. She looked young and had what looked like a small laptop or notebook on her lap.

Her face was down and her long hair kept me from seeing her clearly but she looked to be in her twenties.

She was wearing some legging type pants and a huge sweater that looked worse for wear. It probably

belonged to her husband or boyfriend.

I had seen a tricycle in the yard so I knew there was a small child living there so I figured there might also be a set of parents too.

This left me wondering about exactly who my neighbors were.

I needed to be less of an asshole and introduce myself, but I figured that anytime past 10 p.m. was out of the question.

After getting the house closed up, I returned to my room, took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Six degrees of separation... yes, I love my readers! :o)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

13 - BPOV

My first week teaching in Forks was nice and quiet.

I got to meet a bunch of new and interesting people.

Alice, Emily's teacher, turned out to be one heck of a nice chick. Within a day of meeting her, we were already making weekend plans, for which I was grateful.

I also got to meet her husband Jasper, who just so happened to be the History teacher that had guided me back to my own classroom after I'd gotten lost on my first day.

All in all, school was great. Emily was great. My apartment was great.

But, I had come to the conclusion that my next door neighbors were hobbits.

I never saw anyone there. Ever. This was fine but weird.

I mean, they came home late at night and left very early in the morning.

Okay, so I was bored and may have kept tabs.

Emily said that she'd seen the basketball playing boy at the school but she didn't know his name.

I hoped to be able to introduce myself over the weekend.

In the mean time, it was Friday night, Emily was staying overnight at mom and dad's and I had a date with a bath and a book.

* * *

><p><strong>Calgon...take me away! lmao<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

14 - EPOV

I was sitting in the living room and perusing some, er, adult entertainment on my laptop when I heard a loud banging noise and a woman's scream coming from the apartment next door.

I recognized the noise right away as being a burst pipe. I could still hear the water gushing and knew I needed to act quickly to avoid having too much of a mess.

I ran to the basement and turned off the water to the house. When I came back upstairs, I told Brandon to stay in bed and to not touch anything until I came back.

I quickly got my tools and knocked on the neighbor's door.

After three tries, with no answer, I got worried that something was really wrong so, with a sigh, I walked into what seemed like an empty house.

This was not going to be pretty.

Dad was going to have a fit.

And most likely blame me for this.

This apartment, being the mirror image of my own, I knew exactly where everything was so I quickly climbed the stairs two at a time and made my way toward the closed bathroom door.

There was already water seeping from underneath the door but thankfully, it didn't seem to spread much which meant that it wasn't flowing anymore.

I knocked on the door, "Excuse me, do you need any help in there?"

"Please, I don't know what happened," a small voice came through, sounding panicky and possibly on the verge of tears.

"Please open the door, miss. I, er, I live next door. I'm a plumber." I yelled through the closed door.

I heard some shuffling and then the door opened to reveal a very small and very pretty woman dressed in nothing but a white terrycloth bathrobe. Judging by her hair, she was the same girl I'd seen in the backyard a few nights ago.

Her big brown eyes, rimmed with tears peered up at me, "Oh thank God. I turned on the tap and heard a loud noise then the water stopped filling the tub but I noticed some coming out of the wall behind there," she motioned toward the tub. "I'm so sorry."

I walked over to the bathtub where I could see it was probably a pipe inside the wall that had burst when she had turned the water on, "It's not your fault. My father wanted me to fix some of the older pipes and I kept putting it off."

She got some towels to pick up the mess, "Is Carlisle your father?"

I turned to her, "Yeah, I'm Edward, by the way," I smiled and took her hand in mine. "Nice to finally meet you."

"I'm Bella," she smiled and I swear I heard angels sing.

I was so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>So there... WE HAVE CONTACT! :o)<strong>

**Apparently some of you were impatient... sheesh, relax the whole thing's written already... *winks at Sandy***

**Oh and there is a picture of the house they share on my banner... which is on FB cause FF is a fail with links... come find me, Missy Melissa Cullen.**


	15. Chapter 15

15 - BPOV

So apparently not all plumbers are overweight and hairy. Dually noted.

I would have stared at Edward's butt crack any time, but unfortunately, his pants actually fit him so I didn't get to ogle.

I have to say that he did have a fine ass though. Man, his wife was a lucky lady.

"Okay, I turned off the water to the whole house before coming over which is why it stopped leaking so fast," he explained.

I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest and just watched him work. My nipples were standing at attention and pressing hard against the fabric of my thick robe. I'd never been so happy to be wearing terrycloth in my whole life.

Most of the water was currently being soaked up by every single towel in had in my possession, but at least it didn't look like too much of a mess.

"So, when can I have water?" I asked, nervously chewing on my lip.

"I em," he cleared his throat, "I'll be by in the morning if that's okay?"

"Alright, I'll go shower at my parent's then," I explained and followed him out to the front door.

"Yeah, it would be best if you ehm, don't flush the toilet either," his face flushed a bit, probably mirroring my own embarrassment.

"O-kaay, ehmm," I scrunched up my face, "man, I would not like to have your job."

He chuckled and smiled. Damn, that is one hot plumber, "It's a family business, Bella. I've seen it all, trust me."

"Alright well, that's... gross actually," I looked up at him and couldn't help batting my lashes a bit.

Holy crap, he was turning me into one of those girls that flirt and giggle and stuff. Not good. You know, 'cause he's probably married or...something.

He pursed his lips and nodded, closing his eyes, "It kind of is, actually."

I smiled, "Alright then, see you tomorrow?" I held the door open for him.

"See you tomorrow, Bella," he said as I watched him walk across the lot to his own door.

Yup, his wife is one lucky lady.

* * *

><p><strong>*nods* yes, KStew is one lucky lady...<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

16 - EPOV

Not good. Not good at all.

My neighbor was smokin' hot.

I could feel her eyes on me every second we were in that cramped tiny bathroom together.

My cock noticed her too; the fucker kept twitching and begging for attention.

I don't mind that she's hot but, I don't like ogling another man's woman.

And even if she was alone, she has to have a husband or... something.

I mean, dad never shared details about the people he rented that apartment to.

He'd always told me to mind my own business concerning the place next door.

Even if I had to endure some really crappy neighbors, he never seemed to put my opinion under consideration.

Told me I was lucky he let me live there, even if he treated me like any other tenant and I did pay actual rent.

He's never taken our feelings under consideration. He'd done the same thing to my brother, Jasper.

After Jasper decided to follow his dreams and become a teacher, dad almost disowned him.

If it weren't for my mother and me, he probably would have done it too.

Have I mentioned how much I couldn't wait for him to retire?

Don't get me wrong, I love him, but he's set in his ways and very hard to deter.

I think having Brandon around has softened him a little.

Like he knows his hard work will eventually keep going.

A forth generation of Cullen men joining the ranks.

The company my grandfather, Edward Sr. had started is very reputable in these parts.

Now, I needed a way to get my parents to tell me something about the pretty girl living next door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... so there's a bit about Edward... :o)<strong>

**I love ot hear your thoughts and theories, keep 'em coming!**


	17. Chapter 17

17 - BPOV

Edward had come by to fix the pipe.

I made sure to clear out of the house and leave him be.

I was sitting out back with my laptop and reading some rather interesting Fan Fiction update when I heard the distinct sound of a basketball being dribbled over the driveway.

Curiosity got the best of me as I walked around the outside of the house and spotted a boy shooting hoops in the driveway next door.

I recognized him right away as one of my students.

"Brandon?" I said as I walked toward him.

He turned and smiled, "Hey Miss B. What are you doing here?"

I smiled back. Brandon was a bright kid. I'd heard from his previous teacher that he could be a handful but, he had been very good all week

I pointed to the apartment next door, "I'm your neighbor...I guess."

"Oh, yeah, dad's in there fixing your plumbing, right?"

I nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that. I don't know what happened there."

Brandon turned the ball in his hands and passed it from hand to hand, "No biggie, I'm used to it."

I nodded, I felt a bit sad for taking his father away from him on the weekend, "Where's your mom?"

Brandon's ears pinked and he ducked his head, "I don't really have one."

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath, nodding, letting his words seep in, "Oh, okay." Not wanting to push or make him feel bad about anything, I added, "Hey, I can't really do anything in the house and my daughter is with her grandma so I'm kind of bored. Do you want to play a game of one on one with your old teacher?"

His face perked up and his smile made my heart swell, "Yeah, that'd be cool."

That afternoon, a ten year old beat my butt at basketball and I didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... so there's a bit about Bella... <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

18 - EPOV

Cutting and removing part of the drywall in the bathroom: check.

Fixing the pipes and making sure nothing else was damaged inside the wall: check.

Cutting a new piece of drywall and fixing the hole: check.

Watching out the window as my son played basketball with the neighbor-woman: priceless.

I'd never seen him look so happy and carefree with someone that wasn't family.

"Who are you, Bella?" I whispered to myself.

I shook my head and kept on task.

I needed to skim-coat the drywall and come back sometime during the week to prime and paint it.

I was happy to be able to have some contact with her; at least I'd get to find out a bit about her.

She obviously loved children.

Which was different.

All the women I dated seemed to love children at first but eventually, once their real colors came through, I would find out that they'd said that to keep me around.

It didn't work and eventually, trusting someone became too much to bear.

I'd rather stay single my entire life than to be with someone who can't accept my son and I as a package deal.

He is my life.

I've sacrificed too much to have him and no woman is worth leaving all of that behind.

I cleaned up the mess I'd made and went downstairs and found Bella sitting in the backyard with her computer on her lap, "Hey," I waved and walked over to her, leaving my tools next to my back door.

She looked up from her computer screen, "Oh hi! Done already?" she smiled.

"Not quite. I'll need to come back and do a bit of painting."

She nodded, "Just let me know. I'll have to get my daughter out of the house when you do."

"No problem," I nodded as we just regarded each other.

I had so many questions to ask but didn't want to push.

"Oh ehm, Brandon's inside watching television. I think I tired him out."

"Oh yeah? You met my son?" I didn't want to tell her I'd been watching them playing.

I figured it might have looked a bit weird to be watching her. Last thing I wanted was to seem like some stalker.

"Yeah, ehm, I'm his teacher, actually," she nodded in emphasis.

"I'll just apologize to you in advance for anything he might have done or will probably do," I chuckled nervously.

She waved her hand dismissively, "He's a great kid, don't worry."

The truth in her eyes rendered me speechless.

She hadn't judged him like so many of the other teachers had done.

She hadn't labeled him as a troublemaker.

She'd accepted him.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww...methinks he's smitten...<strong>

**And ehmmm, can I just say that you guys seriously rock! I love the reviews, you're too funny with the theories... some are pretty good, but I'm not sayin' which ones. You'll have to read to find out! :o)**


	19. Chapter 19

19 - BPOV

"Hey baby, did you have fun with grandma?" I asked Emily as I picked her up from Mom and Dad's.

She giggled and recounted everything they had done.

She was so happy about being close to them.

She hadn't had a relationship with Riley's parents like this.

They lived close by, but all they'd do was show up for her birthday and not stay long enough to even enjoy the cake.

Emily reminded them too much of their beloved son.

If only they knew what kind of man he was.

What had killed him was no surprise to me.

I never understood how they could stick by him through it all.

I just couldn't.

I didn't miss those interactions I'd had with them over the last five years.

I only hoped that they'd forget about us and move on as we were trying to do.

Edward was finished with his repairs and had turned on the water as soon as he had gone home.

This meant I could resume my second Saturday in Forks and spend time with Emily.

Rain had started up so we'd holed ourselves up in the house and watched movies while eating popcorn.

Once I put Emily to bed though, I was once again reminded of the loneliness that crept up within me.

It seemed to always linger under my skin and re-surface once I was alone.

Wondering if I could find solace in my online companion, I logged on to my computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Just remember...this is a slow burn...mkay? :o)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

20 - Chat

Bean26: Oh you're there! :o)

Lightning2002: Where else could I be?

Bean26: Well, unless you're a hermit like me, on a date, maybe?

Lightning2002: HA! Dating, there's a concept I'm not aware of. Haven't had a date in 3 years.

Bean26: Why not?

Lightning2002: Hey, you don't want personal details, remember?

Bean26: Well, unless our children did anything interesting since last time we spoke, we have nothing to discuss, so spill.

Lightning2002: OK, well the thing is I'd like to find someone that likes my son as much as they like me and I guess I haven't found that.

Bean26: Oh, makes sense, I can totally relate.

Lightning2002: I figured you would.

Bean26: Still doesn't explain why you're not out there, I mean 3 years is a long time. Not as long as my 5 years, but still.

Lightning2002: 5 years?

Bean26: Yeah, same reason as you.

Lightning2002: But, I mean, your daughter is 5, right?

Bean26: Yeah, her father and I broke up when she was 3 months old and there hasn't been anyone else.

Lightning2002: Damn, that's too bad, Bean. You seem too nice to be single.

Bean26: The same could be said about you, Lightning. ;o)

Lightning2002: Are you sure you won't tell me where you live?

Bean26: And that's my cue to go to bed, good night. :o)

Lightning2002: Good night. :o)

* * *

><p><strong>It's 11pm here in potato field country, I may post one more tonight. If I don't I'll see you guys tomorrow! :o)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

21 - EPOV

I lay in bed with my eyes closed but all I could see was my neighbor.

Her long mahogany hair, deep brown eyes and those lips...they just beckoned to me.

How was it possible for me to be attracted to someone I barely knew?

I mean, yeah, she had been playing with my son and that's a huge thing for me.

Her innocence and sweet personality pulled me in right away.

But, I had to keep myself in check. I couldn't afford to get close to her without knowing if this could turn into something.

My heart had been broken too many times and the thought of it happening again had me struggling with my need to be close to someone.

It wasn't just physical, although the thought of touching her had me instantly hard as a rock. Something that hadn't happened in a long time without the use of porn.

It was more of a spiritual connection, or instant attraction. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was about her.

And I couldn't get her out of my head.

I soon found myself thinking about what was underneath that plush bathrobe she had been wearing when we first met.

And about what her lips would look like wrapped around me.

Without even thinking about it, I started stroking myself to images of the girl next door.

And I knew I was definitely screwed as her name rolled off of my lips when I came.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't judge me, it has an M rating, lol<strong>

**On that note, imonna go to bed... G'Night! :o)**

**See y'all in the morning!**


	22. Chapter 22

22 - BPOV

Thankfully, the week passed by without any more incidents with pipes breaking.

I'd given Carlisle the okay to go over to the apartment and do the fix ups which meant that I didn't get to see Edward all week.

Brandon was nothing but sweet during school. It was a breath of fresh air to have a student so dedicated to his studies.

He was such a smart kid. I couldn't believe what Mrs. Cope had the nerve to tell me about him.

I made it a point to give every student the benefit of a doubt and each of my pupils blew me away.

Emily loved school, which didn't surprise me one bit. She was her mother's daughter after all.

I'd spent my lunch breaks eating in the teacher's lounge with Alice.

She'd proven to be a great friend as we'd bonded instantly over literature.

And I found out from her that Edward was her brother in law.

My curiosity about the hot and single neighbor had me itching to ask her questions but I didn't.

I couldn't bring myself to broach the subject.

I hadn't been attracted to anyone in ages and I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why I was so drawn to him.

It wasn't just physical. It was something in his eyes or his demeanor. Like he was honest about who he was.

I couldn't deny the pull I felt towards him.

I'd come home a few times and seen him in the driveway as he left or spotted him outside playing with Brandon.

He seemed to be such a good dad to that little boy, which didn't help the pull I felt one little bit.

Then at night after Emily had gone to bed I'd sit alone in my room and chat with Lightning.

He had also pulled me in somehow. He knew me and understood me in ways that nobody else had ever had.

I felt comfortable in my surroundings, in our new home.

I had a job I liked, new friends that seemed to be genuinely interested in who I was and I had my family whom I was very grateful for.

I couldn't ask for anything more. Except, I knew, deep down, I needed something more.

* * *

><p><strong>*yawns* good morning! :o)<strong>

**Oh, I love your theories! So may have asked really good questions, I haven't replied because they will be answered in due time. This includes their screen names.**

**Now, this has 60 chapters. Long, I know...trust me and there was no way to mesh any of them together.**

**I came up with plumberward 'cause I was looking for a profession that was down to earth and different. I like different. I'm weird.**

**And lastly, I am not in Idaho, lol, I'm in New Brunswick, Canada. Far, far from Idaho. And the small town I live in is surrounded by potato fields, lol.**


	23. Chapter 23

23 - Chat

Lightning2002: And how are we this fine evening?

Bean26: Hey! We're good. The little one is in bed. School has been kicking her butt. She likes it though. How's your son doing? Has he been suspended yet this year? You haven't mentioned anything about that all week, LOL.

Lightning2002: Ha ha ha... he's actually doing really well. His teacher is a godsend. I swear, she's amazing.

Bean26: What a woman! I know the feeling, trust me. Helping a kid like your son has an effect on the teacher as much as the child.

Lightning2002: You sound like you know this from experience.

Bean26: I just might, your son is probably in good hands. ;o)

Lightning2002: I know he is. It's been a busy week but we're hanging in there.

Bean26: Same here. I need to get out with adults more. I think I'll let my friend drag me out tomorrow night.

Lightning2002: I'm doing the same.

Bean26: See we just may meet someone special, wouldn't that be great?

Lightning2002: Yeah, it would.

Bean26: Anyways, I need some beauty sleep. Are you going to be on tomorrow?

Lightning2002: Probably not, but I'll be on Sunday. Talk to you then?

Bean26: Absolutely, I'll give you a play by play. Good night.

Lightning2002: Sweet dreams. ;o)

* * *

><p><strong>Now, you remember how I said, no personal details... he doesn't she's a teacher, she doesn't know he's a plumber. He knows not to ask and she doesn't share that stuff with him. Man, it would have been wayyyy too easy otherwise...<strong>

**And yes, he's shared that Brandon is a hellion at school, but so are many kids so there is no reason for her to make the connection.**

**On another note, I soooo would like him to fix my pipes...*nods* yes put as much inuendo as you want in there, lol.**


	24. Chapter 24

24 – EPOV

By the time the weekend rolled around, I was all wound up.

I had seen Bella playing in the backyard with her daughter a few times during the week.

They were giggling and carefree, just being.

She was the exact same way with her own child as she had been with Brandon.

My feelings for her were dutifully trying to re-surface but I kept trying to rein them in.

I had talked to my parents about Bella.

I tried to be subtle but mom saw right through me.

Of course, my mother knew too well what had happened to Bella. Renee, Bella's mother, was a teacher at Forks High and my mom was the school secretary. They had worked together for years.

But mom refused to give me the details stating that it wasn't her story to tell.

She told me that Bella had been very distraught over a bad relationship and that she needed to be handled carefully.

The only detail she would tell me was that Emily's father had died, leaving Bella alone to raise her daughter.

I understood too well where Bella was coming from.

I had been there too.

I decided in that moment that I would try to be her friend.

Saturday evening, I watched Bella load a giggly Emily into her car and couldn't help the smile that graced my lips.

She was so caring and obviously invested in her daughter's well being.

And I now knew she was single.

The problem was that I didn't know how to approach her.

Would I seem like a huge creeper?

'Hi, I know I've seen you half naked wrapped in a bathrobe and I have fantasies involving you and my dick but would you like to go out with me?'

That probably wouldn't go too well.

"I'm ready, dad." Brandon ran down the stairs and joined me by the front door.

"You got your pillow?"

"Yeah, yeah. Grandma says you worry too much." He rolled his eyes as he put on his shoes.

"Yeah, well, Grandma still worries about me and I'm old so..."

"So?"

"So I'll worry about you 'till you're old too." I chuckled and opened the door, helping him with his bags.

Spending the night at his best friend's house was a well deserved treat for him. He'd gotten an A on his math test so as a reward I'd let him make plans with his friend Peter for a sleepover.

"You'd better behave," I told him pointedly from the driver's seat as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Dad," he groaned, "Peter's mom and dad are taking us for ice cream then we're watching a movie."

"That sounds like fun," I grinned.

I reassured him that I'd have my cell phone with me and dropped him off.

Instead of going home, I decided to meet Jasper and Alice at Twilight's Dawn for a drink.

Might as well take advantage of a kid-free evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Y'all think they're headed at the same place?<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

25 – BPOV

It had been years since I had gone out on a Saturday night.

Six to be exact.

I wasn't even legal back then.

When Alice suggested we go out, I refused out right. What kind of parent would I be if I did that?

But, mom coaxed me into it, saying that I couldn't be a hermit forever.

Stating that I was only twenty-six and that I needed to start living my life again.

So, it was with a heavy heart that I dropped off Emily with mom and joined Alice and Jasper at their usual watering hole, Twilight's Dawn.

Alice immediately waved me over and hugged me when I joined them.

She then motioned for the barmaid, "So Bella, what will you have?"

I thought about it for about half a second, "A beer, ehmm, Heineken? I think?" I looked up at the barmaid, frowning slightly.

I felt like I'd just turned twenty-one and I was almost expecting her to ask for my drivers license.

A girl can wish, right?

She smiled, "Coming right up!"

I turned to Alice, "Wow, she's cheerful."

She giggled and whispered, "Lauren's a few crayons short of a full box but she's really sweet."

"Ahh, well I have to say this is nice." Looking around the bar, I noticed how they had a few pool tables and a small dance floor. There wasn't a very big crowd yet but it was still fairly early.

Lauren came back with our drinks and we started talking about the school and kids.

Alice and Jasper were a few years older than me. I remembered them faintly from back in high school but because of the age gap, we didn't hang around together.

Half an hour had passed when Jasper shot out of his seat and started waving at someone by the door to come join us.

Imagine my surprise when my hot neighbor strolled in looking all...hot. His redish, brown hair stood up in every direction like it usually did and his eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. Oh and he was wearing a nicely fitted gray V-neck t-shirt and low-hung black stone-washed jeans, the whole outfit completely different from what I was used to see him in.

"Wipe your mouth, Bella, you're drooling." Alice whispered as Edward made his way over to join us.

"I'm sorry," I turned to her but kept my eyes trained on Edward.

"So, you have a thing for my brother in law?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Ehmm, no?" I frowned. "I mean I don't have a thing," I swallowed audibly and turned my gaze to Alice's.

"Yeah, okay," she turned from me to greet Edward. "Hey so glad you could make it. You know Bella, right?"

Edward turned to me with a half-smile half-smirk gracing his full lips, "So we meet again, Bella."

And I felt my belly do that flip-flop swoon thing for the first time in six years.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya so she's go the hots for him, I think...<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

26 – EPOV

I was almost too happy to see Bella sitting with Alice and Jasper.

Too happy because this meant I could get to know her a bit better outside of our comfort zones and away from our regular lives.

Maybe I could escape the clutches of being a dad first and just be me for one night.

"So Edward, Bella here tells us you had to fix her pipes," Jasper grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, 'cause I'm a plumber and that's what I do, Bro." I replied through gritted teeth.

I may not have game. At all. But the last thing I needed was my little brother's innuendos making me look like an ass.

I took a sip from my beer and turned my attention to Bella.

We discussed her life in Forks and laughed about some things we both remembered as kids.

I'm quite a bit older than her so we didn't go to school together but we did have some of the same teachers.

Conversation flowed easily between the four of us.

For once, I didn't feel like the third wheel and Bella's presence was unlike anything I'd ever experienced.

The women I'd dated that had been out with us had either hung all over me or had irritated the crap out of me with their boring banter that evidently had lead us nowhere.

After only a few weeks of knowing this woman, I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she was someone special and that I needed to let her in. I could definitely, without a doubt be her friend and eventually, hopefully something more.

* * *

><p><strong>So... one more before RL takes me away for a few hours?<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

27 – BPOV

He's charming and I can't stay away from him.

My body seems to react to his every facial feature.

I don't think he realizes it but, he fidgets when he's nervous.

His hand goes straight into his hair, pulling at the ends and fingering the strands.

His eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles and his lips turn up more on one side more than on the other.

I spent three hours talking with Edward and watching him interact with his brother and Alice.

Nothing stood out as forced.

Our chatter flowed effortlessly.

I felt a connection to him like I'd ever felt with anyone.

Well, anyone in real life that is.

I couldn't count my online buddy as a real person.

I didn't know who he was and I knew that I'd never meet him face to face, no matter how I felt about him. And I did feel something for him, after all, for at least a year, he had been the only other person I'd interacted with outside of co-workers and family.

There was no denying that Lightning and I had something, just like Edward and I did.

For some reason, deep inside, I wished that they could both be one and the same.

That way, if anything ever happened between the real life man that sat across from me and charmed his way into my life and the online man that simply got me on a deeper lever without needing anything in return, I wouldn't have to choose between the two.

So, for tonight, I enjoyed Edward's company and reveled in the attention he gave me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it seems that it's mutual...now, nothing can go wrong here, right?<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

28 – Chat

Lightning2002: How was your weekend?

Bean26: Very good. I've had an epiphany. :o)

Lightning2002: Oh, really?

Bean26: Yeah, I mean, I need to start living again and well, moving to be closer to my family was a good first step of many.

Lightning2002: Moved?

Bean26: Yeah, I moved a few weeks ago. Remember when I was offline forever? I was moving. ;o)

Lightning2002: Where to?

Bean26: To a very small, very rainy little town. I'm a teacher and was lucky enough to get a job there so I moved before the new school year.

Bean26: Lightning?

Lightning2002: Sorry, bathroom break. You're a teacher? Wow, you're in the mood for sharing tonight.

Bean26: Well, I figure it's not like we're exchanging names, right? LOL

Lightning2002: Right.

Bean26: So, how was your weekend?

Lightning2002: It was an eye opener.

Bean26: Oh, so I'm not the only one with an epiphany? LOL

Lightning2002: Definitely not. I think I've met someone.

Bean26: That's great. Is she pretty?

Lightning2002: She's beautiful.

Bean26: That's awesome. I'm so happy for you, Lightning. You deserve it.

Lightning2002: You deserve that too, you know?

Bean26: I know and I'm working on it. ;o)

Lightning2002: Well, I've got to go, early day tomorrow and all. Good night. :o)

Bean26: Good night. :o)

* * *

><p><strong>Bathroom break? <strong>

**Thoughts, theories?**

**And I'm leaving you here 'till I come back home later. It's a beautiful day here in buttfuck nowhere and we're taking advantage of it! **

**I expect a full box when I come back! Can't wait to see your reaction to this one! :o)**


	29. Chapter 29

29 - EPOV

I closed the chat window and stared at the blank screen.

What were the odds?

I mean, could it even be remotely possible?

I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts.

Over the past year, I'd been chatting with this amazing woman that seemed so far out of reach that I didn't let myself think anything further than our online friendship.

But now, I wasn't so sure anymore.

Bean had told me about her ex and some of the things that had transpired. How he'd wrapped his car around a telephone pole one night, leaving her a single mother.

Thinking back, it did match up with the things my mother had revealed about Bella.

And Bean's revelation about being a teacher and having moved to a small town fit with Bella's move next door.

I'd seen Bella on more than one occasion working on her laptop so, I knew she owned one.

My head kept spinning with information.

And when Bean said she was working on it, did she mean me?

I had felt a connection with Bella, but wasn't sure if she felt it too.

But now, I was confused and bewildered.

I couldn't tell her I was Lightning.

What if it was all a coincidence?

Bella would look at me like I had three heads if I started telling her I chatted online with a woman I thought was her.

Telling her was out of the question for sure.

But I didn't want to lie to her.

I wanted to get to know Bella and have her trust me.

And I needed to keep the connection going with Bean since, if in fact Bean was Bella, I needed to show her that I could be her friend.

Confused, I turned off my laptop and got into bed.

Sleep didn't come easily for me that night.

Every time I closed my eyes, I'd see Bella and think of Bean.

And I just knew, somehow, they were one and the same. They just had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so...I'm back! And holy shitballs, or donkey balls... your response has me FLOORED! Thank you! :o)<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

30 - BPOV

The weeks that followed that Saturday where I'd met Alice, Jasper and Edward for drinks, I felt like I'd done something wrong, like I'd unknowingly offended and pushed Edward away.

He just started acting weird.

It was like he was purposefully staying away from me.

Or more like pushing me away.

And for some unknown reason, it stung.

I'd thought we'd had a connection.

Well, maybe not romantically, I doubted I was his type but I had felt like there was something there between us.

Like we may have been able to be friends.

But he'd make excuses and hide inside his house.

Even Brandon had noticed his father's reluctance to come outside and join us.

And his excuses were really stupid ones at that.

I'd left him be. I figured I'd have my signals crossed. Maybe I'd imagined the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going on with him? Think he's freaked out?<strong>

**Thoughts? Theories?**


	31. Chapter 31

31 - EPOV

Staying away from her was brutal.

I'd watch her leave in the morning, longing, willing her to look through my window.

But she never did.

I knew she'd asked about me.

Brandon had mentioned it.

Jasper had said it too.

He'd asked what was going on but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone.

I felt like I was stuck.

No matter what I did, I would let her down, upset her and push her away.

I didn't want to lose her.

So, I did nothing.

I kept up my online persona, giving her that part of myself.

We didn't share any new personal information.

Part of me wanted to give her clues so maybe she'd figure it out on her own.

But then, if she did, would she feel like I currently do?

Would she want to push me away?

I couldn't risk it.

I needed to come up with a plan.

I needed to work this out in a way that wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, he freaked the fuck out...and apparently, he's a douche, lol<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

32 - Chat

Lightning2002: Hey :o)

Bean26: Hi!

Lightning2002: What are you up to?

Bean26: Not much. Grading papers and getting ready for next week. You?

Lightning2002: Not much. I was thinking of planning a road trip with the boy during Thanksgiving weekend.

Bean26: Hmm, interesting, where to?

Lightning2002: I have family in Washington, near Seattle. I was thinking of bringing him there.

Bean26: Ha! That's interesting.

Lightning2002: Why do you say that?

Bean26: I live near Seattle.

Lightning2002: Oh, ehmm, do you want to meet me somewhere for drinks maybe? It'd be nice to put a face with the screen name. :o)

Bean26: Seeing as there are still a few weeks left, can I think about it?

Lightning2002: Definitely.

Bean26: Good. Now I gotta go. It's nice outside and the little one wants to go play with the neighbor.

Lightning2002: OK, talk to you later.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...a plan you say?<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

33 – EPOV

I watched out my widow as Bella and Emily made their way into the backyard.

Brandon was already there, playing in the tree house.

He'd taken to Emily quite well, playing with her and entertaining her whenever she was outside.

I had to go out there.

I'd put my plan into motion with Bella and I needed for us to spend time together.

She needed to see for herself that I wasn't a bad guy.

Because I knew that once she'd see me as Lightning she'd know.

She'd know I'd lied to her.

She'd know that I knew who she was, there was no doubt that she'd possibly push me away and for some unknown reason, the thought of her pushing me away made my chest hurt.

Closing my eyes and breathing deeply, I joined my lovely neighbor outside on a beautiful Sunday afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>:o(<strong>

**This is the Edward on my banner...tortured and afraid to lose her...**


	34. Chapter 34

34 – BPOV

I was pleasantly surprised to see that Edward had decided to join us outside.

Having some adult to talk to while the kids played together was nice.

I'd always enjoyed the company of the other mommies as we'd bring our kids to the local park near our apartment in Chicago.

Emily enjoyed herself while she played with the other children. She'd make different friends every time we went.

I liked how Brandon had softened somewhat with the attention I'd given him.

I had expected him to push me away or to be mean to Emily.

Partly because I was a person of authority, mainly his teacher. I knew how 'uncool' it was to hang out with your teacher outside of school but, he didn't seem to mind.

I'd spoken to Alice about it, asking if she knew of his mother. Of course she knew, the question was, would she tell me. True to form, she didn't. She'd told me to ask Edward.

I knew it was probably too sore of a subject for the lonely neighbor-girl to ask so, I let it be.

I focused on the fact that his little boy enjoyed our company.

I tried to stay back when I'd see him outside with Edward.

After he'd pulled back from me, I didn't want to push and be in his face all the time, I figured I'd let him come to me.

And apparently, that's what we were doing now, as was conveyed by his kind eyes and friendly smile.

* * *

><p><strong>She's a nice girl...Edward should give her more credit...<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

35 – EPOV

"Is it alright if I sit here?" I eyed her wearily. I knew I'd been very distant and I needed to rectify that, pronto.

She smiled, warm and inviting, "Of course."

I took a seat next to hers on the patio and watched Brandon push Emily on the swing set.

I cleared my throat, garnering her attention, "I'm sorry I've been busy."

She turned to face me, her brows knitted together, "It's okay, Edward."

I closed my eyes, "Actually, it's not. I ehmm, I like you, Bella and it freaks me out a little."

Okay, so there I'd said it. Out loud. Steps, yes, baby steps.

Bella eyed me for a moment as a blush crept up her cheeks, "Oh, well...ehmm, okay. I like you too so, yeah," she said, turning her eyes to the kids.

We sat quietly for a while, just watching as our children played together. I knew so many things about her but I kept battling with myself to keep quiet about them.

"I was thinking of bringing Brandon for ice cream later, do you girls want to join us?"

Bella's face broke into a smile as she turned to me, nodding, "That would be great."

We gathered the kids and loaded everyone into my car.

There were giggles coming from the back seat as Brandon and Emily told each other jokes and stories.

I kept an eye on Bella who sat contemplatively in the passenger seat.

I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>She's probably having a case of the <em>what the fuck asshole, you're giving me whiplash<em>!**** lol**


	36. Chapter 36

36 – BPOV

It felt so...normal.

I couldn't put my finger on it, it just all fit.

Emily's giggles and squeals and Brandon's playful manor, they reminded me of what it could have been like to have a family.

I'd always considered Emily and me as a family, but there was always something missing.

Riley had never been in the picture, but he was there when I was pregnant.

I remember thinking of the future and the three of us going for ice cream and taking walks and doing all those things that a family does together.

None of that ever happened.

Riley's drinking got out of hand and it all went to hell.

After he died, I forgot about all of those dreams and concentrated on finishing school and raising Emily.

Seeing Edward with his son, I knew he was a great dad, he was nothing like Riley had ever been.

I could see myself falling for him and momentarily freaked out just a tiny bit.

I stared out of the passenger car window as Edward parked the car in front of the Dairy Shack, not quite registering that we were actually there until Emily leaned forward from her seat in the back and poked me in the ribs while giggling, "Mommy, can I have two scoops, please?"

I snapped out of my musings and turned to her, "Sure baby, let's go see what kind they have."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Bella...hmm...another clue about Riley...Thoughts? Theories?<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

37 – EPOV

"So, what are we having?" I asked Bella and Emily. I already knew what Brandon wanted.

"Oh, they have double chocolate mint?" Emily squealed as she eyes the green ice cream.

Bella giggled, "I guess she'll have that one and I'll have two scoops of the double chocolate Oreo crunch."

I ordered myself two scoops of double chocolate pecan crunch and ordered a scoop of double bubble gum ice cream for Brandon.

We all took our cups and sat outside at one of the shaded tables near a little play area.

I wanted to ask Bella so many things. Part of me still doubted that she was Bean and I figured why not try and make that doubt go away.

Brandon and Emily walked off and sat down next to each other on the end of one of the slides as they giggled and at their ice cream, leaving Bella and I alone at the table.

"So, how's the plumbing business?" She asked while taking a spoon-full of ice cream into her mouth and moaning a little.

Watching her mouth and that spoon made my pants a little tight. She had no idea how sexy she was, which made her that much sexier in my eyes.

I cleared my throat, "It's good. We have a housing project that needs to be finished in the next few months so it's keeping us pretty busy. How are you settling into Forks?"

Bella smiled shyly, "It's good. Mom and Dad are happy to have their little Bean around, you know?"

My mouth was stuck in an 'O', she'd just called her daughter Bean, as in, Bean26. I felt something cold trickle over my thigh, taking me out of my momentary daze.

"That's a sweet name for Emily," I wiped my pants with a napkin.

Bella snorted and smiled, "Actually, Bean is the nickname my Dad gave me when I was a kid but, as soon as I had Emily, he started calling her his little Bean."

"Dad calls Brandon his little buddy. I remember when I was his little buddy. I feel your pain," I clicked my bowl on the side of hers as a mock 'cheers' gesture.

Bella laughed and shook her head, "Parents."

"Gotta love 'em!" I finished for her.

After we were done eating, we cleaned up the kids and ran around after them in the park. Bella pushed Emily on the swing while I helped Brandon on the monkey bars.

At some point, Bella looked at her watch and mentioned dinner. I'd completely lost track of time.

"Oh, we're having dinner with my parent's at 6," I looked at my watch and noticed it was already 5:30.

I didn't like losing out on time with her but I wanted to make sure I could see her again soon.

I decided to man up and ask her out. On a date. With me.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww man, you guys are so hard on him, just remember, he's been hurt before...he hasn't dated in 3 years...he admited to not having any game with women...and he's freaked out that she's possibly his online friend...it's all very overwhelming! Add to that RL issues and it can be a clusterfuck to handle, lol... not to mention that if they'd just talk and open up to each other from the start, I wouldn't have a story to tell! lmao<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

38 - BPOV

"I'll walk you to the door," Edward was out of the car before I could protest.

I'd enjoyed my afternoon with him. Goofing around seemed like second nature to him. He made me smile, which was a very good thing.

I got out of his car and made my way to the front door, unlocking it and letting Emily go inside as I stood on the porch with Edward.

Emily made a mad dash to the bathroom, leaving the two of us alone. Well, as alone as we could be with a ten year old boy grinning from ear to ear sitting in the car.

"You'll be late for dinner," I teased as I leaned back against the door frame.

"Meh, Mom will understand," he replied.

I smiled, "You're going to make your mother wait for you?"

He shrugged, "I'm her favorite son."

I giggled, "I'll make sure to let Jasper know about that."

He got all serious, his brows scrunching up. I thought I'd said something wrong until he smiles lightly, "Listen Bella, I want to spend more time with you. Do you want to do movie night maybe next weekend? We wouldn't need babysitters and we could do it at your place?" He bit his lip as his cheeks pinked all the way to the tips of his ears.

Cutest thing ever. He was nervous.

"I suppose so. My parents can't babysit anyways next weekend so movie night it is." I smiled and nodded, ducking my head slightly. He had no idea of the effect he had on me.

I hadn't been asked out in forever so I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach that threatened to make my ice cream come back up.

"Alright, well, I gotta go," he smiled shyly then leaned over and kissed my temple. I felt his breath fan the side of my face briefly before he straightened up, "Talk to you later, Bella."

I swooned. I was dumbstruck and weightless as I waved at the retreating car.

At some point later, Emily came outside looking for me, "What's wrong, mommy?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts but couldn't help the sappy smile on my face, "Absolutely nothing, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>So, someone pointed out that her screen name was Bean26 and that they've been talking for almost a year so why wasn't it Bean25... Maybe she chose it cause she was going to turn 26 that year... it's now October in the story, maybe she had a birthday and is now 27... idk, she didn't tell me, lol, and I honestly don't think it has any bearing on the story so... <strong>

**on another note, this may be the last one for a while seeing as the mister wants attention and aunt flo is gone... imonna go create some lemons of my own... I may update later or I may just update in the morning...**


	39. Chapter 39

39 - EPOV

I got into the car and couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Eww dad, you kissed her? That's gross," Brandon said from behind me as I backed out of the driveway.

I chuckled, "Someday son, you'll want to kiss a girl."

I had stopped myself from kissing her lips. She was too tempting and I didn't want to be the one to make a first move. I knew she liked me and judging from her face as I pulled away from the brief contact I'd had with her, she probably wouldn't have minded.

But I also had to think of Bean, because once everything was revealed she'd think I had deceived her and I didn't want to add fuel to the inevitable fire that I knew for sure would come my way.

"I will not want to kiss girls. They have cooties and they're not even any fun," Brandon replied. He then turned to look at me in the rear-view mirror, "Is Bella going to be my mom?"

Shit, I heart broke right there. I choked up, not knowing what to tell him.

I wanted to say yes. I wanted her. I wanted Bean. I wanted...but knew I had to wait or I'd lose everything.

So I answered the only thing I could, "I don't know son; we'll see where it goes."

He nodded, "'Cause Bella's cool and she's a good mom to Emily. I like her, Dad."

"I know son. I like her too."

* * *

><p><strong>My heart breaks for that little boy...<strong>

**We rented a movie so... you get a few more chapters before I go get mine!**


	40. Chapter 40

40 – BPOV

I made dinner for Emily but my mind was somewhere else completely.

Emily was too busy playing with her iPod and dancing around the living room to notice the goofy grin on my face as I thought about Edward and how sweet he'd been.

I would have kissed him.

It would have been weird seeing as my student was watching us but the flip-flop-fluttering in my belly when he leaned over and pressed his lips to my temple had me all swoony. I wanted to squeal like a Zac Effron fangirl at a Disney movie premiere but, that would have scared him off a little.

After dinner and bath time, I cuddled up with Emily on her bed and had her pick out a bed time story, "Here mommy, we haven't read Cinderella in a while."

"Alright baby," I took the book from her and read her the story.

She loved all of these princess themed fairy tales where the Prince saves the Princess from an evil something or someone.

"Thank you, Mommy. Cinderella's my favorite," she said as I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I know baby. It's my favorite too," I smiled and sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to squish her legs.

"Do you think you'll have a prince someday?" Her big brown eyes bored into mine.

I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair, "I don't know baby, but I hope so. Now go to sleep, school tomorrow."

She yawned, "Good night Mommy."

"Good night sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>I love Zac Effron...<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

41 - EPOV

"So I was talking to a friend today," I said around a mouthful of mom's pot roast.

Jasper snorted, "You have a friend?"

"Shut up! So yeah, he was telling me about his girl he met online," I continued, hoping that my family wouldn't want specifics.

I had decided to try and feel them out. Maybe get some advice under the guise of using a 'friend'.

"What's this friend's name?" The cocky asshole sitting to my right asked. Sometimes, having a brother isn't all it's cracked up to be.

"Let's call him Jacob, alright. So anyways he was -"

"Does Jacob have a last name?" Alice asked, cutting me off.

"Oh my God! You people are impossible. Black, let's call him Jacob Black alright?"

Alice grinned and motioned for me to continue, "So anyways, Jacob," I looked pointedly at my brother and sister in law, "has been chatting with this girl online for almost a year and last week he found out that he actually knew who she was. But now, my question is, should he tell her?"

Alice scratched her chin, looking like she was thinking about it while Jasper asked, "Does she know him?"

"Yeah, they talk all the time, which is how he figured out it was her."

"But she hasn't figured it out yet?"

"No and he's afraid to come out and tell her because he doesn't want to lose his friendship with her."

Mom was watching me while dad had gone in the other room with Brandon to play a video game, "That is so sweet, honey. It totally reminds me of that Tom Hanks movie. Do you think she'll be happy it when she finds out?"

"Oh goodness Esme, isn't it so romantic?" Alice chimed in. She was leaning over the table with her chin in her hand and I swear her eyes were glazed over.

"It is," mom answered with a dreamy sigh. Jasper had gone off to join dad and Brandon in the living room, deeming this conversation too girlie. "This friend of yours needs to sweep her off of her feet and then tell her. That way, she won't be able to say no to him or be too upset with him when she does find out. But, he needs to tell her as soon as he feels secure to do so. Don't drag it out, Edward, she needs to know."

I nodded, "I'll let Jacob know."

Alice snorted, "Yeah, you do that."

Women.

* * *

><p><strong>*snorts* Jacob is a made up character... I slay me!<strong>

**The movie is The Change Up... it's funny... premise kinda like Freaky Friday...without Lohan...**

**Now I'm going to bed, and HOPEFULLY get mine! Wish me luck...looking forward to your kind words :o)**


	42. Chapter 42

42 - Chat

Lightning2002: How are you doing tonight?

Bean26: Not too bad. Tired, Mondays are always rough.

Lightning2002: Oh I hear that, LOL

Bean26: Other than that, I'm kinda giddy.

Lightning2002: Oh? Do tell.

Bean26: Nah, I'd rather not. That whole personal information thing, you know?

Lightning2002: LOL, well, I want to share with you so bear with me.

Bean26: What's up?

Lightning2002: Remember I said I met someone?

Bean26: Yeah?

Lightning2002: She's awesome. I can't stop thinking about her.

Bean26: That's so sweet, Lightning. She's a lucky girl.

Lightning2002: So, did you think about meeting me on Thanksgiving weekend?

Bean26: Ehm, won't your girlfriend mind?

Lightning2002: No, I don't think she will. It's not like I can see you face to face that often anyways, right?

Bean26: I guess. Where exactly are you going anyways?

Lightning2002: A small town called Port Angeles. Do you know it?

Bean26: Yeah, it's not too far from here.

Lightning2002: We can meet in a public place, a restaurant maybe?

Bean26: Oh there's a little Italian place near the pier, it's called Bella Italia. Have you heard of it?

Lightning2002: I have actually, I know exactly where it is.

Bean26: Ok, it's settled then. This is cool, putting a name with a face and everything.

Lightning2002: It certainly is. Ok, so now that that's settled, I gotta go to bed. It's late and I've got to get up early tomorrow.

Bean26: No problem. Good night, Lightning. :o)

Lightning2002: Good night, Bean.

* * *

><p><strong>*stretches* ouch... ok, yeah so good morning! :o)<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

43 – BPOV

The week flew by quickly. I saw Edward a few times, mainly when we'd let the kids play in the backyard. He worked long hours and usually only got home after dinner which, between our dinner and Emily's bath time, meant that we'd chit chat about silly stuff we'd done during the day.

Edward didn't try to kiss me, not even like he'd done after going for ice cream. That was sweet but it left me wanting so much more.

I guessed that Edward wasn't ready for that.

I couldn't blame him but I needed to ask about Brandon's mom. Alice still hadn't told me anything and it kind of bugged me.

I didn't want to do it in a setting where Brandon could hear us but I needed to know.

Not only because Brandon was my student, but because I cared for Edward and I needed to know that his past wouldn't come between us.

We'd made plans to watch a movie on Saturday and I decided that I would ask him then.

Only if my own plan of having Brandon and Emily asleep by 10 pm so that Edward and I could have some alone time would come together.

I just hoped that we were on the same page.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez...I think Bella's hormonal...<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

44 – EPOV

This week has been the longest week of my life.

I couldn't wait for Saturday to come around. Even if next week would feel like an eternity before everything possibly blew up in my face, it all needed to be done.

Everything needed to unfold this way.

Take my time, be patient.

It took everything in me not to hold her hand or kiss her again. On the lips this time.

I could hear faint sounds of her television through the wall of her living room and every fiber of my being wanted to be there with her.

I wanted to sit with her; be close to her.

I realized that I had it bad.

Every conversation we had, every shared glance and small smile she gave me made my heart swell that much more.

By Saturday morning, I was ready to go over there and spend the day with her.

Unfortunately, I had to wait.

We'd settled on an hour and that we would all go to the video store and pick up movies together.

I hoped that the kids would settle themselves in and leave us to ourselves a little bit.

We needed to talk. I still hadn't told her anything about Vicky, and Alice had let me know that I needed to do that as soon as possible.

I'd just hope she wouldn't put two and two together.

'Cause she knew about Lightning's situation all too well.

But a little masochistic part of me hoped that she would confront me with it so that I wouldn't have to do it myself. It was all so wrong but yet I couldn't help it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

45 - BPOV

I spent the day cleaning the house and making sure that the spare bedroom was okay for Brandon to sleep in. That meant that I had a few boxes left to unpack since I'd left them in there and figured I'd get to them someday.

Well, that someday was today.

It rained cats and dogs outside so Emily busied herself with coloring and a few games she could play on the computer.

By 6 pm, the time we'd agreed to leave to go to the video store, Emily and I were dressed and ready to go.

"Hey," I greeted Edward after opening the door for him and letting them inside.

Edward took my hand in his and squeezed it lightly, "Hi Bella, are we all ready to go?"

"Been ready all day," I smiled and squeezed back.

We made a run through the rain and all made it into Edward's car without getting too wet.

Emily and Brandon told silly stories and giggled the whole way over to the store while Edward and I sat quietly, only sharing sly glances back and forth.

I wanted him to kiss me so badly, it hurt.

There were lots of different choices but we settled with something sweet and funny involving puppies for the kids and then got a romantic comedy for ourselves.

Have I mentioned that I really wanted him to kiss me?

When we got back to the house, I quickly made popcorn and got drinks for everyone, making sure that the kids were settled and had their movie playing before I pulled Edward into the kitchen to chat.

"Hi," I looked up to his face which was about a foot away from mine, "I figured we could talk a little while they watch that."

Edward took both my hands in his and smiled, "Yeah, I need to tell you something."

I nodded, "I should cut to the chase, 'cause this has been bugging me for so long and if we're doing this," I motioned between the two of us, "I need to know," I whispered, "Where is Brandon's mother?"

Edward didn't even flinch, making me realize I should have asked earlier, "Vicky was young when she got pregnant. She wasn't ready for any of it and wanted to give him up. I didn't want that. I fell in love with him the moment he was born and so, with my parent's help, I raised him on my own. She signed away her parental rights when he was a few days old." He swallowed a lump in his throat, "Bella, that boy means more to me than anything in this world."

I nodded, knowing the feeling entirely too well. Tears were welling up in my eyes, threatening to escape and I wasn't able to stop them.

I closed my eyes, letting the tears stream down my cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Edward. I know it's not easy."

"It's not. But I wouldn't change it for the world. Vicky lives on the East coast somewhere. She's married and has a daughter. We don't keep in touch but her grandma lives close by and kept tabs on her for me."

"So she's not involved at all?" I asked, chancing a look into Edward's eyes.

His eyes were soft and sincere, "No, he has me and my family. That's who's important to him and he's okay with that."

I nodded, "He's a great little boy."

Edward smiled, "He is."

I hugged him, needing for him to understand that I would be there for him. When he wrapped his arms around me, it felt so natural, like everything else with us.

I breathed in his scent. He'd showered, that I could tell but there was something more to him, I wanted to bury my face in his chest and stay there.

* * *

><p><strong>so at this point while writing, I stopped caring about chapter lenght...not that I payed much attention but some of these got to be long...you don't mind, right?<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

46 - EPOV

I could hear the kids laughing in the living room.

My arms were wrapped around Bella.

I couldn't imagine anything better than having her in my arms.

I kissed the top of her head, enjoying the scent of her shampoo.

Bella pulled back a little and looked up to meet my eyes, hers were a little puffy from crying but her smile told me she wasn't upset. It was hard for me to tell her my story and I understood how emotionally charging it could be for her to hear it.

I leaned in and kissed her temple again, like I'd done the other night.

I wanted to kiss her.

Every inch of her.

I then leaned further down and kissed her cheek.

I could feel her breathing pick up as I placed a kiss lower, closer to her lips.

She looked into my eyes then, licking her lips as I tightened my hold on her.

Her hands made their way into my hair and before I knew it, she closed the distance between us.

Her lips felt amazing pressed against mine.

Tentative at first, soft, feather light touches.

The heat from her body radiated onto me as her fingers threaded through my hair.

I moaned, opening my lips to her and taking her bottom lip into my mouth.

Bella groaned and slipped her tongue against mine.

With nothing between us, we kissed passionately, letting our mouths mold to one another.

I couldn't remember kissing anyone like this.

And I knew that whatever happened between Bella and I next weekend, she would be the last woman I'd ever want to kiss.

"Eww, Dad, can I get another soda?" Brandon asked as he walked by us.

Bella and I broke apart quickly, wiping our mouths and smiling lightly.

"Yeah, buddy. Check in the fridge." Bella giggled nervously.

I took her hand into mine and led her back into the living room to watch the rest of the movie with the kids.

I'd never wanted my son to go to bed so much in his entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>so ehmm... RL calls for a lil bit... *hides*<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

47 - BPOV

"Think they're finally sleeping?" I asked for the tenth time since we'd put Emily to bed and introduced Brandon to the guest bedroom.

He was actually excited about it, the poor kid loved sleepovers and my house was no exception. His exuberance over something so simple made me smile.

Edward tucked me closer to his side, "Judging from the giggling coming from upstairs, I think they aren't."

Ugh, I really wanted to kiss him again.

His proximity was killing me.

I could feel him, smell him, his body enveloping me it it's warmth as I leaned against his shoulder and nuzzles myself into his side.

Half an hour and a bowl of popcorn later, there wasn't a peep coming from upstairs.

"Think they're sleeping now?" I whispered, hoping that somehow the sound of my voice wouldn't suddenly wake them up if they were, in fact, sleeping.

Edward leaned over, his face inches from mine, so close that I could feel his breath in my face, "Yeah, they're totally sleeping."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

Our mouths worked together softly, taking time to savor the kiss.

Edward sucked, kissed and nibbled at my lips while I tried to keep myself from straddling his lap and grinding myself into oblivion.

I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I gave willingly, meeting his with mine.

I hadn't had a good make-out session in at least 6 years. This felt so good.

I groaned when Edward's hand barely grazed the side of my breast, the heat of his body so close to mine was driving me crazy.

I broke the kiss, running out of air but needing to keep my lips on him.

I kissed his jaw, his Adam's apple then peppered kisses all the way to his ear.

Edward's hands had made their way to my breasts, palming them both and groaning when I let my head fall back as he kissed my collarbones.

We were getting out of hand.

We needed to stop.

I didn't want to.

His mouth felt so good on every inch of exposed skin he kissed.

"Edward?" I half-moaned, half-whispered. His name came out as a question but sounding more like a plea.

He needed to be the one to stop because I wasn't so sure I could.

Edward kissed the top of my breast over my shirt and pressed his face in my chest, "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get this carried away."

I twirled my fingers in his hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands, "It's okay, I just think we need to go a bit slower."

He pulled his face out of my cleavage and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to my lips, "It's been a while," he smirked and shrugged, "and I have a hard time keeping my hands off of you."

I smiled and took his face between my hands, "The feeling's mutual. Just a bit slower," I sucked in my bottom lip, enjoying how it felt having been thoroughly kissed.

He nodded, kissed me again and pressed his forehead to mine, "Slower."

* * *

><p><strong>*poof* I have no witty comeback...<strong>


	48. Chapter 48

48 – EPOV

Saturday night was the loneliest night of my life.

I knew she was right there on the other side of that wall.

I sat back against my headboard and imagined her doing the same.

Her bedroom was right there. Only four inches of studs and drywall with barely there insulation stood between us.

We'd made out like teenagers while the movie played in the background.

It was perfect.

And I needed for it to stop before I did something I'd regret later.

She'd told me she wanted slow.

I could do slow.

I understood slow.

We did need to go slow.

Making out was a good step for slow.

I settled down under my blankets and into my pillow.

Closing my eyes, I could still feel her around me somehow.

Her soft lips and hooded eyes.

The low moans and grunts.

Her hands in my hair.

I turned over, sleep finally finding me after hours of watching the clock and listening for her.

Wondering if she was thinking about me too.

* * *

><p><strong>How cute is he?<strong>


	49. Chapter 49

49 - BPOV

Edward and I didn't see much of each other on Sunday.

Brandon woke up and had breakfast with us then he simply went home.

Edward came by a bit later to thank me. He had some work to do in the afternoon, an emergency came up and he had to go to work.

He was super sweet, kissing my cheek and promising to stop by on Sunday evening after dinner with his folks.

After lunch, Emily and I visited with Alice. She'd invited me over for some girl time and promised Emily that she wouldn't try to teach her anything. Emily loved Alice, regardless.

After dinner, we sat outside. Emily swung on her swing set as I logged on to _SingleParentCafe_. I wanted to talk to Lightning about our meeting. I wasn't comfortable seeing him face to face. We'd been chatting online for close to a year but I didn't really know him.

I knew he was very sweet, kind and giving.

Being a single father to a ten year old boy wasn't easy, Edward had confirmed it too.

I frowned, remembering Lightning's story. How his girlfriend had left him with a son. I didn't know the details but, it left me thinking.

How strange that the two men in my life were so similar.

I knew there was no possibility of Lightning being Edward. It was just impossible. There weren't that many similarities.

There were millions of single parents in the United States. Surely it was all a coincidence.

Those thoughts left me thinking that maybe, I really did need to meet Lightning, if not just to settle my mind that he wasn't Edward.

I shook my head, it was impossible.

Or wishful thinking maybe.

I got along so well with both.

One knew my personality and quirks. He could make me laugh with a simple sentence.

The other could do wonders with a single wink and kiss. Not to mention that our conversation never wavered.

I'd never had a dull or awkward moment with Edward either.

I logged off, not seeing him in the online list. It was Sunday evening and he was usually only there on weeknights anyways.

I figured I'd give it another try later.

"Hey," a soft voice called from behind me just before I saw Brandon run up and join Emily on the swing set.

I smiled and stood to hug him, "Hi." I breathed him in and hoped that time would go by quickly.

I'd wanted slow, but very other part of my body needed more.

My brain just needed time to process it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Clues, Bella...<strong>


	50. Chapter 50

50 - EPOV

I held Bella close to me as we watched the kids play a bit. No words were exchanged. I didn't know what was going on with her but I just wanted to hold her as much as possible before the shit hit the fan in less than a week.

It was already getting late when we'd gotten home so my time with Bella was cut short.

Only a few minutes after I'd gotten there, she had to go inside so she could go give Emily her bath and get her ready for bed.

I kissed her cheek, my lips lingering on her skin as I breathed her in and then simply let her go when Emily pulled her inside the house with a giggle.

Brandon was quiet as he left me alone and went upstairs to get himself showered and ready for bed.

I understood why. He was old enough to get attached and I could tell he was definitely getting attached. It wasn't just Bella, it was Emily too.

Jasper told me how he'd seen Brandon playing with her on the school grounds in the morning before their friends got there. How they got along and how he regarded her like a little sister.

Sunday night, I didn't even chance a glance at my computer. I couldn't. The lie was eating me up inside.

Only five days.

Five days until I could tell her.

Five days until I'd either lose her forever or earn her forgiveness.

I spent the week like I usually did, immersed into my work. Brandon stayed with mom after school and by the time I got home, it was too late to see Bella. I didn't want to bother her too much seeing as I knew how hard it would be to put Emily to bed if she knew they had company over.

On Thursday, it was Thanksgiving Day, so Brandon and I spent the day with my parents just as Bella and Emily spent the day with hers.

When I got home and put Brandon to bed, I decided to finally log on to _SingleParentCafe_ and set things up properly.

I'd logged on and off all week, too weak to talk to her; too afraid she'd changed her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward is being all broody...kind of canon...hmm...<strong>


	51. Chapter 51

51 - Chat

Lightning2002: How are you doing tonight?

Bean26: I'm good. Happy, actually. :o)

Lightning2002: Can I ask why?

Bean26: When I see you Saturday, we can talk about it face to face. It would suck to be in the same room and not have anything to say.

Lightning2002: You're right, LOL.

Bean26: How about you? Haven't seen you here all week.

Lightning2002: Busy with work, as usual.

Bean26: Is this girl of yours taking up your time? LOL.

Lightning2002: I have her on my mind all the time. I wish I could see her more but, like I said, work has been kicking my butt.

Bean26: Aww, that's too bad.. :o(

Lightning2002: LOL, you said it. My son likes her a lot though so, that's a bonus.

Bean26: Oh, that's good. It would suck if he didn't.

Lightning2002: It would. So Saturday, are you sure you're okay with Port Angeles? I'll be close to some small town called Forks, if that's closer, we can meet there?

Bean26: Forks would be okay. There is a dinner on Main Street, Newton's Café. We can meet there for lunch?

Lightning2002: Sounds good to me. I have another busy day tomorrow so I'll let you go for now. See you Saturday?

Bean26: How will I know it's you?

Lightning2002: I'll have a small Lightning McQueen toy car sitting on the table in front of me.

Bean26: LOL, OK. See you Saturday. :o)

Lightning2002: Good night, Bean.

Bean26: Good night, Lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>hmmm... thoughts?<strong>

**And yes, he knows she's in Forks but he has to play aloof... ans she suspects that it's him so of course Forks is better... you'll see :o)**

**ok, so it's raining here today...which sucks, but it means that the snow is melting and we'll most likely stay home so I guess all in all, it's still a win! **

**Now, RL calls again... the little people that I gave birth to want me to cook stuff for something called brunch? or lunch? anyways, I have to go do the mommy thing...**

**oh and BTW, I'm soooo tempted to blow my load, OMG, you have no idea... but I love hearing what you have to say! lol**

**BTW, next chapter is the one you're all waiting for! :o)**


	52. Chapter 52

52 - BPOV

I didn't push.

I didn't ask.

My head was swirling as I made my way to the dinner.

Yesterday had been spent with Aunt Mary, Dad's little sister and her twin daughters that were a few years older than Emily. I distracted myself from what would be happening today.

But there was no avoiding it anymore.

I'd just dropped off Emily, telling mom and dad that I had a lunch date with Alice.

I lied.

It was a necessary evil.

I felt good about not having to go all the way to Port Angeles.

It meant that if this guy was some fifty year old creepy stalker, I could just turn around and go home.

But spotting Edward's car in the parking lot made my heart skip a beat.

A surge or warmth ran from my toes all the way up my throat.

I closed my eyes and swallowed away my tears.

It couldn't be.

I opened the door, looking around for anything. Maybe if I saw Edward sitting with his parents or something, it would confirm that he wasn't here for me.

But I didn't.

There was a vacant table in the far corner near the bathrooms with a toy car in the center of it.

I looked around, not knowing what to do. Nobody was sitting there.

The other patrons looked oblivious.

My ears were filled with noises of clanking silverware along with my heart that seemed to be threatening to beat its way out of my chest.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I looked at the table again and there he was.

Edward looked like he'd been pulling at his hair for days. His face was pale and his clothes slightly disheveled.

When his eyes met mine, I knew that look.

His eyes were downcast almost like he was afraid to look at me.

He was pleading.

But for what?

I felt warm tears fall down my cheeks as my mouth broke into a smile.

I walked briskly to him, not caring about the waitress that had just asked me a question.

I sniffed loudly, "It's you?"

Edward stood up as I made my way to him, "I'm sorry Bella."

I couldn't process how he knew but just the fact that it was him made me deliriously happy.

I threw myself into his body, earning an oomph from him. "I'm so happy it's you, Edward." I pulled his face to mine and peppered kisses all over it.

He wrapped me up in his arms and I could feel him relax onto me, "Oh sweetheart, I wanted to tell you."

"It doesn't matter," kiss, "I'm just so unbelievably," kiss, "deliriously," kiss, "happy right now." I smiled and hugged him back with everything I had.

Edward kissed the top of my head and when I pulled back to look at his face, he had tears on his cheeks.

We both smiled as I wiped his tears and kissed him again.

People were now looking at us as if we were the most interesting thing in town and I guess, for a brief moment, we were.

Edward pressed his forehead to mine, "I've only known for a few weeks, Bella. I didn't know how to tell you. Can you ever forgive me?"

I smiled and kissed him once more, "I was hoping it was you. The signs were there and it was wishful thinking on my part but I was hoping."

We kissed again, softly and sensually until Jessica Newton, the waitress that had tried came up to me earlier, cleared her throat and asked if everything was okay.

I smiled shyly as Edward explained that we were just on our way home.

I grabbed the toy car off the table and took Edward's hand as I followed him out of the dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>So the mister had to run to the store real quick so you benefit... :o)<strong>

**now, I want to know your thoughts... let me have it!**


	53. Chapter 53

53 – EPOV

Relief.

That's all I felt the entire ride back to our duplex.

I could see her in the rear-view mirror.

She was beaming and sucking in her bottom lip, taunting me with it.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life worshiping her.

I loved her.

I loved her as an acquaintance when we were merely online buddies.

And now that she was here with me and that I had the chance to know the woman behind the screen. She was real. It was her.

There was nothing about her that was made up. She'd shown me who she was the entire time.

And I'd fallen in love with her. All of her.

I had been a complete wreck, not sleeping and barely eating for the last two days.

Mom and Dad didn't say anything but I had a suspicious feeling they knew something was up.

I usually ate about half that turkey myself. Mom had more than double her usual leftovers this year. Something was definitely up with me.

I parked my car in it's usual spot and practically ran to meet Bella.

I picked her up and swung her around as soon as she was out of her car.

Her laughter was music to my ears as she held on to me. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck and her feet were a foot off the ground as I led us to her front door.

I guided her to a standing position and waited impatiently as she unlocked her door.

Bella took my hand and led me into her living room, "Have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?"

I took a seat on the sofa and smirked, "Do _you_ want anything to drink?"

She smiled and quirked an eyebrow at me, "Not at all."

Shaking her head, she walked over to me and surprised me but straddling my lap, "I still can't believe...all this time. You're Lightning?"

I held on to her by putting my hands on her hips, "And you're Bean?"

"This is surreal, like a Meg Ryan movie. When did you figure it out?"

I told her how I'd figured it out after Bean had told me she'd moved. I'd put the time lines together and then the fact that she was a teacher and that she'd had such an impact on Brandon.

I also told her it was a lot of little things that eventually led to bigger ones like her nickname that really solidified it for me.

She said she'd had an inkling after I'd told her about Vicky but she wasn't as convinced.

She was going to decline Lightning's offer to meet her but after agreeing on Forks, she just had to see for herself.

"I swear Bella, I never wanted to hurt you," I held her face in my hands and looked into her eyes, trying to solidify everything.

"You didn't." she shook her head, "I feel like the luckiest woman alive right now," she leaned in and kissed me softly.

I eagerly returned her kiss, letting my fingers graze the skin down the side of her neck, her shoulders and arms.

Bella groaned and I felt her skin erupt into goose bumps under my touch.

I could feel the heat radiating off of her and onto my groin.

She was going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what next?<strong>


	54. Chapter 54

54 - BPOV

I'd said I wanted slow.

But having Edward right here like this, my mind said slow but my body screamed now.

I pulled back to get some air, kissing his jaw and neck as I pawed at the hem of his shirt.

Edward whimpered, "Bella, baby, what happened to taking it slow?"

I gave him a cheeky grin as I ground myself onto the bulge in his pants, "Five years Edward. You know this, yeah?"

I watched his Adam's apple bobble in his throat as he swallowed and let out a breath, "I totally understand, trust me. Three years over here, remember? I still don't understand. What about that slow stuff you were talking about last week?"

I chewed on my bottom lip, "I wanted to get to know you. But now, I feel like I already do. In a strange way, we've known each other for like a year now. That's longer than a lot of people. Plus, do you know how hot you are, Edward Cullen?"

He smirked, "It makes sense, but I still want to take you out on a real date first. I mean, what would we tell our grand kids?"

"Well, if you bring me to dinner, we'd have all evening," I shrugged and ran my pointer finger teasingly over his bottom lip.

"I like the way you think, baby, but still not going to happen. When we do sleep together, I'll make it worth the wait," he rasped.

My breath cough in my throat as his words left his lips.

Holy cow...

I shook my head, getting my mind out of the gutter, "You're probably right. I'm sorry."

Edward shook his head and pulled me closer to him, "Don't apologize, sweetheart."

We made out like a couple of teenagers and talked a little bit more about our families.

Edward already knew my parents. He'd been the one to do the plumbing in the new master bathroom they made out of my old bedroom a few years ago.

All in all, there wouldn't be much awkwardness when it came to our families meeting. That was kind of awesome.

We just hoped they wouldn't freak out too much over how we originally met.

* * *

><p><strong>If you've read anything I write, you know I'm the cockblock queen! lmao<strong>

**At least it's not a panini grill or a fire alarm this time! (see He's The One for more details...)**


	55. Chapter 55

55 – EPOV

It took another week before I could take Bella out on a proper date.

We saw each other every night during that week.

Sometimes it was brief, we'd sit in the backyard with the kids like we'd done on so many occasions only now, I'd kiss her before going inside for the evening.

On Thursday, it rained so Brandon and I went to her house. Brandon and Emily found some board game to play together while Bella and I 'talked' in the living room.

By talking, I mean that we made out like teenagers pretending to babysit.

She giggled when I told her that the parents were coming home soon. The sound of her giggling made me realize how much fun we had together and how much I really wanted her in every way. My cock agreed wholeheartedly.

What I had with Bella was amazing. Every kiss and every touch with her felt like she was meant for me. We hadn't gone anywhere further than kissing and mild boobie gropes. I was really trying to be a good man and respect her boundaries.

No matter how much she tried to break them. And she did try. A lot.

Bella straddled my lap and rubbed herself against my groin on more occasion than I want to count. She'd giggle at hearing me groan and then move away and act all coy about it.

Then she'd remind me that I was the one wanting to wait.

I loved how playful she was.

I really regretted my own self imposed rule of waiting for our date.

By the time Saturday rolled around, I was a little nervous about everything.

We'd been nothing but open and honest with each other but, there was still some trepidation on my part.

I wasn't a ladies' man. Not by a long shot.

I hadn't even been out on real a date in over three years.

I dropped Brandon off to my parent's house and passed the Spanish inquisition with flying colors. Mom was happy to see me going out. And she was deliriously happy when I'd told her it was Bella.

Jasper had warned me not to hurt her, 'cause if I did, he'd forget about the Bro Code and hurt me in return.

Alice just grinned and said something about timing being perfect, whatever that meant.

By 7 pm, I was knocking on Bella's door with a dozen roses in my hand and my heart on my sleeve.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww...<strong>

**As for Riley... I thought it was clear altho maybe not... he died by getting drunk and wraping his car around a telephone pole. His drinking was the cause behind their breakup but his parents were oblivious to it... **


	56. Chapter 56

56 – BPOV

I'd been a nervous wreck all day.

Mom was so happy when I finally told her about the handsome neighbor and me.

She even went as far as to offer up babysitting services for both Emily and Brandon just to make sure Edward and I had not only the evening but the entire night to ourselves.

I blushed and told her that his parents were babysitting for the evening but that Jasper and Alice were keeping him overnight and most of the day Sunday.

Alice insisted, something about me finally getting something good in my life. I couldn't have said it better myself.

It finally felt like coming home was the best thing I had ever done.

Like maybe I should have done it a long time ago.

But then, maybe I wouldn't have gotten together with Edward so, timing was everything, and I guess it was right for us now.

I'd looked at the clock and my heart skipped a beat as I realized it was almost 7.

By the time the doorbell rang, I had already paced a hole in the rug by the door.

I opened the door to find a smiling Edward holding a pretty bouquet of flowers and a smile.

"Oh my," I beamed, "nobody's ever gotten me flowers before."

Edward's ears pinked up, "I wasn't sure about them but I figured I'd do this right."

I took them and invited him inside while I put the roses in some water.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked while fishing around the kitchen cabinet for a vase.

I looked over to him as I waited for an answer, "I ehmm, made you dinner, actually." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and wouldn't look me in the eye.

I smiled, the gesture so sweet I couldn't help it, "I didn't know you cooked."

His eyes returned to mine, "Yeah, well when you're raising a kid on your own you learn quickly that hot dogs and Kraft dinner only go so far."

"So, what's on the menu, Mr. Cullen?" I cut the ends of the rose's stems and arranged them in the vase I'd found.

"Well, I hope you like barbecue ribs and baked potatoes," he replied with a smirk.

I shook my head, "Typical male. How'd you manage to make that without me knowing?"

"I did it at Mom and Dad's. Dad's grill is better than mine," he chuckled.

I placed the flower arrangement on my kitchen counter. "Ahhh, I see. Well, let's go then." I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

Edward took my hand in his and led me next door through the adjoining backyard.

The minute he opened the door, I had to smile. He had set up his kitchen to look like a restaurant using flowers, candles and nice table linens. The muted lighting made it all look quite different from the way it usually did, "This is beautiful, Edward. You didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to. I could have taken you anywhere but the reality is that I wanted you all to myself," he smirked and I swear my ovaries swooned.

I got on my toes and kissed his lips, "All you had to do is ask."

Edward kissed me back, "Let's start with dinner then we can have dessert."

"Oh I like the sound of that," I quirked an eyebrow and sucked my bottom lip into my mouth.

He was so tempting and he didn't seem to know it.

Edward pulled out a chair and had me take a seat while he went to the counter to get our plates.

"Holy crap, I won't eat all of that, Edward," I giggled. He had about half a stack of ribs and huge baked potato with a large portion of side salad piled on to the plate making it look small rather than its normal size.

"Eat up, sweetheart. You're going to need the extra calories for what I have planned for you," he winked and dug into his potato, mashing it and adding butter, salt and pepper.

All I could do was stare at him.

Holy cow.

We ate silently, exchanging minor pleasantries. Everything was so delicious, "I really had no idea you could cook like this." I said while wiping my mouth. I had eaten only about half my plate but I was full.

And ready for dessert.

Edward also wiped his mouth, "I'm glad you liked it."

I stood from my seat and walked around the table to stand by him, "I think I'm ready for desert now."

Edward's eyes darkened as he looked up at me from his seat and his tongue made a quick swipe over his bottom lip. "I think we'll both enjoy what I have planned."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa... o.O<strong>

**Oh and I love how you guys comment on my AN's... *snorts* **


	57. Chapter 57

57 – EPOV

I moved my chair back and pulled Bella to sit on my lap, "Are you sure about this?"

Bella smirked and kissed me softly, "I'm more than sure, Edward."

I returned her kiss, plunging my tongue in her mouth and tasting her; letting my tongue do what other parts of my body had been desperate to do for the last few months.

I groaned when I felt her hands pull at my shirt. I slid my hand over her thigh and under her skirt, letting it gather as far as it would go.

Bella lifted her butt off of my lap, letting me slide my hand up further, revealing her blue lace panties.

Her lips left my mouth and traveled to my jaw as she licked and nipped.

"Bella, I had planned actual food for dessert, you know." I chuckled.

"Mmm, this is good right here," she giggled and bit my neck playfully making me smile.

I grabbed her waist and turned her so that she straddled my lap and face me. I then pressed my lips to hers again.

I broke the kiss and ran my hands up her thighs, sides and arms, "Come upstairs with me?"

Bella stood up and smiled while holding out her hand, "Lead the way."

We made a quick dash to my room where I'd lit a bunch of those fake battery powered candles.

"This is beautiful, Edward." Bella beamed as she took in the room.

I turned to her, "I told you I wanted to make this special. You're not just Bella, you're my Bean."

Her lips turned up into a smile, "That's so sweet, Edward. I love it!" She sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth and took a step, closing the distance between us, "Now stop stalling. You said you'd make it worth the wait." She pushed herself up on her toes and whispered in my ear, "Show me."

I grabbed her waist and pulled her flush to my body and crashed my lips to hers.

There was no way she could be that sexy and not know it.

Didn't she know what that would do to me? Heck, just being around her gave me a woody. I pulled my lips from hers and kissed down her jaw and neck as her hands worked at getting my shirt out of my pants.

I pulled away to help her take it off.

"Mmm, Edward...this is what I've been missing? Damn, I would have asked you to service my pipes topless if I'd known," she chuckled and ran her hands over my chest and abs, her eyes taking me in.

I shook my head and chuckled, "Now you're wearing too many clothes, sweetheart."

Bella helped me with her shirt and skirt. In no time, we both stood in our underwear facing each other.

"I guess this is it, huh?" she asked.

I ran my hands over her shoulders, lowering her bra straps in the process. Bella brought her hands in between her breasts and released the clasp, letting her bra fall to the floor behind her. "You're gorgeous," I murmured and kissed her passionately.

I let my hands wander over the expanse of her bare chest. The newly exposed flesh pebbled under my touch as Bella's breathing hitched mirroring my own.

I kissed my way down her throat, to her collarbones and finally her breasts. I licked and nipped at her nipples until she pleaded for more; her fingers grazing my scalp and pushing my face into her chest almost painfully.

I pushed her lightly until the back of her legs hit the bed. I then hooked my fingers on either side of her panties, "These need to come off." I looked into here eyes and smirked at the way she was looking at me with such hunger.

I was determined to make this good for her.

I knelt in front of her and lowered her panties, brushing my fingers lightly on the outside of her thighs and legs until she stepped out of them.

"Sit," I ordered. I then parted her knees and kissed the inside of them.

Bella moaned and ran her fingers in my hair, "Oh God, Edward, you don't have to do that."

"Shhh, I told you I'd make this worth the wait. Do you trust me?" I smirked and kissed my way up her inner thigh.

Her answer came out in a breathy moan, "Y-yes."

"Good girl. Now lay back and relax," I kissed her pubic bone earning a soft whimper from her.

I parted her lower lips and dove in like a starving man. There was no way I was stopping before she got hers.

Five years was way too long for such a beautiful woman to be alone and I wanted to make sure I made her first time in such a long time the best she'd ever had.

Bella thrashed and whimpered under my touch.

With every lick and flick of my tongue, I heard a new sound bubble from her lips.

I brought my fingers into the mix, she was so wet and close to her climax. I could feel her walls flutter around my fingers as I worked to get her there.

"Please Edward, don't stop. Whatever you're doing, don't stop," she chanted breathlessly.

I wasn't going to deny her.

I swirled my tongue around her clit and curved my fingers up, finding that special spot deep within her.

"Fuck, fuck...holy shit..." she breathed, making me smile while my mouth was still attached to her center. I'd never heard her swear before.

It was like music to my ears.

Her hips bucked up and her inner muscles clamped down on my fingers as she pulled on my hair and rode my face for all it was worth.

I kissed her thighs gently, easing her down from her bliss.

I then helped her scoot back higher onto the bed and crawled over her, kissing my way up her body.

* * *

><p><strong>*poof* <strong>

**Did you want the rest of it now or later? 'cause I have shit to do... let me know! :o)**


	58. Chapter 58

58 – BPOV

Oh God, I wondered if it was too soon to ask him to marry me.

I could do that.

I could propose.

That was the best orgasm I'd ever experienced.

And judging from Edward's smirk as he covered my body with his, he was damned proud of himself too, "So you liked that, huh?"

I smiled and kissed his lips, "Are you kidding me? That was amazing."

"Good," he kissed me, his tongue mingling with mine.

I could taste myself on him and loved it.

I reached down and pushed his boxers off of his butt, and lowered them down with my toes, opening myself up to cradle his body comfortably between my thighs.

I ran my nails along his back, every muscle flexing under my touch.

I could feel his breath on my skin as I kissed and nipped his chin and Adam's apple.

He was hard and ready, pressed against my thigh. I reached down stroking him, "Did you want me to..." I trailed off looking up at him.

I hadn't done that in years but blowjobs are like riding a bike, right? You don't forget?

"Not now, baby, I need to be inside you," he lowered himself closer to me and kissed me.

I broke the kiss, "Do you have condoms?"

It would have sucked if he hadn't. I wasn't on the pill or anything and there was no way I was taking chances right away with getting pregnant.

Edward grinned, "Good thing one of us is thinking with the right head."

I smiled and let go of him as he reached into his nightstand to get what we needed.

Edward knelt between my thighs and I watched as he unwrapped the little packet and rolled the condom on to his length.

I'd forgotten how erotic it was to watch a naked man touch himself.

I moaned when Edward pressed his fingers into my slit and pinched my clit slightly. He grinned when I bucked my hips against his hand.

"Tease," I quipped as he lowered himself onto me.

He smirked, "You won't be saying that for very long."

He was right there, his hardness pressed against my softness. I opened up my thighs wider to accept him into me, moaning as my body stretched to accommodate him.

Edward's hips rocked slowly, deliberately drawing out his pleasure and mine as my hands found purchase on his shoulders.

He was perched on his arms that were on either side of my head as he looked down to where we were joined. "Fucking beautiful," he groaned and brought his lips to my breasts teasing my nipples with his tongue and lips.

I moaned, feeling him move within me. His every thrust sent me higher and higher, closer to my release.

"More Edward...please," I pleaded rocking my hips in time with his while the balls of my feet pushed into his butt.

Edward slammed himself into me with more fervor. Quickening his thrusts and panting as his mouth found mine.

We moved together, our mouths touching but not kissing, just breathing each others air, my eyes never leaving his. I'd never shared something so intimate with anyone.

Our bodies were glistening with sweat, Edward's hair a mess, more so than usual.

"So close, baby," he groaned, reaching between us and pinching my sensitive clit between his fingers.

He thrust into me a few more times, and I came once more, moaning and screaming obscenities as Edward quickened his pace and found his own release, my name rolling off of his lips.

Edward collapsed over me, his weight welcomed as I rubbed my fingers over his back.

"Shit Bella, that was intense," Edward kissed me softly as he slipped out of me.

I nodded, unable to find words at that moment.

Edward stood up from the bed and threw out the condom, "Are you okay?"

I shook out on my daze, "Yeah, sorry." I smiled and shifted a little, the room feeling cool now that Edward wasn't near me.

Edward pulled the covers back and we crawled in underneath them, cuddling together and settling down.

"Are you okay, sweetheart. You're being awfully quiet," he asked. He was so sweet and considerate.

I nuzzled my nose into his neck, "This is perfect, Edward. I wish...I wish I'd met you so much sooner."

Edward pulled me impossibly closer and tucked my head under his chin, my ear resting over his heart, "We're together now baby, and I'm not letting you go."

I drifted off to sleep with the sound of Edward's heartbeat providing a soothing lullaby as a background to my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing to say here... but please let me know what you thought, lmao<strong>


	59. Chapter 59

59 – EPOV

I woke up the next morning with the woman I loved laying in my arms.

I knew right then that I really did love her. Not because we'd had sex, I loved her before then, but I knew that I couldn't let her go.

I looked down to her sleeping form. Her eyes marred slightly from her makeup and her hair in a rat's nest on top of her head and I still wanted to be with her and wake up next to her every other day.

"What are you looking at, Edward?" she asked, a smile creeping up on her lips.

I chuckled lightly, "You."

She shifted in my arms and buried her face in the crook of my neck, "I don't want to wake up yet."

"Then don't," I ran my hand up and down her arm, loving the way her skin erupted into goose bumps under my touch.

"I have to pick up Emily soon. Mom and Dad are going to Seattle for the day and they're leaving early."

"I'll come with you," I shrugged. No big deal, I knew the Chief and his wife. They loved me.

Bella sat up in bed and searched my face, "Are you sure? 'Cause they'll know," she wiggled her eyebrows then looked down my body and blushed when she noticed the tent in the covers.

I pulled her closer to me, letting her straddle my chest, "I don't care if they know. I'll shout it from the rooftops. I love you, Bella. I want to be with you in every way."

Bella smiled and leaned down to kissed me, "I love you too, Lightning."

My hands roamed over her naked body, and soon we were joined once again as Bella lowered herself onto me.

Later on, after we'd eaten and showered, we picked up Emily from Renee and Charlie's house. Charlie talked to me about his newest project that would surely need my services while Renee's eyes danced between Bella and me.

"We have to go pick up Brandon from Alice's so, see you guys later," Bella waved as we got into my car letting her parents get into theirs so that they could get on the road for their day trip.

We chattered with Emily and drove the short distance to Alice and Jasper's house.

"Hey Dad," Brandon greeted when we walked through the door. His eyes widened and so did his smile when he saw Bella and Emily with us.

Emily ran off toward him and the two of them left the room. Probably to check out Jazz' video games.

"Well, I guess you two finally got together," Alice beamed.

Bella and I looked at each other and smiled. I nodded, "Yeah, it took long enough but we're finally together."

Alice clapped, "And your online friend, he got the girl?" She asked and winked when she saw Bella blush profusely.

"He got the girl, Alice." Bella replied smiling just as the kids, followed by Jasper, came back into the kitchen.

And just like that, we were a family. It all just clicked and fit.

It was meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... just one chapter left...<strong>


	60. Chapter 60

60 – BPOV

EPILOGUE

The night Edward and I consummated our relationship was the last night we slept apart.

We tried the next night to go back to the way things had been. But then heard him knocking on our adjoining bedroom wall and the next thing I knew, Brandon was asleep in the guest bedroom and Edward was laying in my bed next to me.

To the outside world, it may have been quick. To them, we'd only known each other for a few months but to us, it had been much longer.

During the week, I'd gotten up the courage to tell my parents about Lightning and Bean. Mom thought it was sweet while dad harrumphed and mumbled about stalkers.

In the end, it didn't matter. I had Edward and that was all that mattered.

I kept my apartment for all of three months after that. We just merged into his very well. Emily took up his spare bedroom while most of my things melded along with Edward's.

It had taken me years to realize that I needed to come back to my home town.

Not wanting to leave a life I clung to had taken a toll on me but, eventually I had to move on.

No matter what I told myself, taking the long way home turned out to be the best decision I'd ever made.

Six months after we were 'official', Edward asked for my hand in marriage.

A month later, we moved out of the apartment and into our own house.

Three months after buying our house, we were married by the justice of the peace in our backyard as our closest friends and family watched over us.

Nine months after that, we welcomed little Jacob Charles Cullen into our family. Edward picked the name, saying something about a story he'd told his parents. I didn't ask, it was a sweet name for our little redheaded bundle that looked like a miniature Edward or even Brandon.

Brandon and Emily were officially big brother and sister to our little guy.

Emily was thrilled. She loved Edward and even started calling him daddy.

Carlisle and Esme were happy about all the changes. Carlisle retired soon after we told him about the pregnancy which made Edward ridiculously happy.

My parents were ecstatic. Not only did they gain one grand child into their lives when I moved from Chicago, but it didn't take very long before they had three of them to coddle.

Within a few years, our lives had been turned upside down and then righted again.

I'd never been happier.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Well...that's all folks!<strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this little drabble. It was the hardest story for me to write for some reason. The characters just did not cooperate! lol**

**I am floored by your response! Thank you! :o)**


End file.
